Doom Mastery
| rarity = Very Rare | type = Global Enchantment | casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Every Normal Unit created in the caster's Towns immediately comes under the effect of the Chaos Channels spell, receiving one of the following permanent effects at random: * * * Fire Breath 2 * The unit also becomes associated with the . A unit may only be targeted by Chaos Channels once. The effect is permanent and cannot be dispelled. }} Doom Mastery is a Very Rare Global Enchantment belonging to the realm. It may be cast only on the overland map for the base Casting Cost of . While this spell is in effect, each and every new Normal Unit produced by the caster's own towns will immediately be affected by Chaos Channels. As a result, these units become permanently associated with the , and gain one of three useful bonuses. Doom Mastery requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn to remain in operation. Effects Doom Mastery works by instantly and automatically enchanting each new Normal Unit with the Chaos Channels spell. Targeting While Doom Mastery is in operation, it will automatically target each and every Normal Unit produced by any of the caster's own Towns. Therefore, as soon as a new Normal Unit is created, it is already under the effect of Chaos Channels - and will remain so for the rest of its existence. There is no limit to the number of Normal Units that can simultaneously be enchanted. If several of the wizard's towns produce units during the same turn, they will all be affected by Doom Mastery simultaneously. Doom Mastery has no effect on units already existing when it was cast - these would have to be enchanted with separate Chaos Channels to get the same benefits. The spell also has no effect on Mercenaries or any Normal Units acquired in any way other than producing them in towns. Also note that although Chaos Channels may be cast on Heroes, Doom Mastery will never affect any Heroes. Chaos Channels : The Chaos Channels effect will immediately associate the unit with the . As a result, the unit will now benefit (or suffer) from spells that target all creatures, and will enjoy the appropriate bonuses when fighting within Chaos Nodes. Additionally, the unit will receive exactly one of the following bonuses, chosen completely at random: * Demon-Skin Armor: A bonus (possibly more, due to a bug). * Demon Wings: The ability to Fly, with a Movement Allowance of 2 (or more, if the unit's original Movement Allowance was higher). * Fire Breath: A Fire Damage Breath Attack with a strength of 2 per . A unit that already has the Flying ability will not receive "Demon Wings", and instead has a chance of 50% to get one of the other two bonuses. A unit that already has a Fire Breath attack will not receive additional "Fire Breath", and instead has a chance of 50% to get one of the other two bonuses. A unit already possessing Flying and Fire Breath will always receive the "Demon-Skin Armor" bonus. Usage Doom Mastery may be cast only on the overland map, for the substantial Casting Cost of . As long as the spell remains in operation, it will automatically and immediately enchant each new Normal Unit created in any of the caster's towns. To maintain this effect, an Upkeep Cost of must be paid at the start of each turn. If there is insufficient in the caster's Mana Pool to pay for this spell, it will automatically dissipate. No extra is required each time Doom Mastery casts the Chaos Channels on a new unit. You are only required to pay the Doom Mastery's Upkeep Costs. The resulting effects from Chaos Channels also do not require any Upkeep. The Chaos Channels effect may not be dispelled once it's been applied to a unit. There are no known methods of removing it from an affected unit. Rival wizards may only Disjunct the Doom Mastery spell itself, in which case it will simply stop mutating new units, but all units already affected will keep their effects as long as they remain alive in the game. After casting Doom Mastery, its name will appear on the "Overland Enchantments" list in the Magic menu. The color in which the name is printed indicates which wizard controls the spell. If the player controls the spell, he or she may cancel it manually by clicking the name of the spell. The primary reason to do this would be in order to remove the spell's Upkeep Cost, thus conserving for other spells. Acquisition As a Very Rare spell, Doom Mastery may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Doom Mastery may not be acquired at the start of the campaign regardless of how many Spellbooks the wizard possesses. It must either be Researched during the game, or acquired through other means. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Doom Mastery during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Doom Mastery has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Doom Mastery spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Doom Mastery can save a lot of for wizards who are already constantly producing Normal Units and enchanting them with Chaos Channels. You can create entire armies of such units, all over the map, paying only an Upkeep Cost of per turn to enchant each and every one of them with the spell! Even if you only create one new unit per turn, this is still a discount of per unit. Now imagine how much you save when creating 5 new units per turn. It's important to time the spell's casting and its cancellation precisely. Cast the spell when you intend to raise a large army, and cancel it as soon as production is complete (assuming you do not want to start producing again a few turns later). Some players will simply begin churning out masses of troops, leaving Doom Mastery on permanently. This is a choice that depends greatly on playing style. Players who rely largely on summoned Fantastic Creatures, Heroes and Mercenaries should not bother with Doom Mastery. Category:Global Enchantments Category:Chaos Category:Unit Movement